La belle infirmière
by choupette78
Summary: une belle infirmière rend visite à Eiri le jour de son anniversaire soyez sympa c mon 1er LEMON


La belle infirmière

La belle infirmière

**Rating:** M eh oui donc pas pour les petits enfants ou les homophobes

Yuki Eiri/?

J'espère que vous apprécierez

bonne lecture

Nous sommes le 23 février, le jour de l'anniversaire de Yuki Eiri. Ce dernier, au lieu de rembarrer les appels et les visites de ses amis ou sa famille, était cloué au lit avec une attelle à la cheville droite, à cause d'un amant qui ne sait pas passer une serpillière correctement.

En gros ce baka (nda: c'est Eiri qui dit ça pas moi) avait inondé le parquet, hyper classe et hyper cher, du salon de Yuki, l'écrivain sortant de son bureau, pour aller se faire du café, avait glissé et c'était fait une entorse.

Et, après avoir hurler sur ce pauvre Shu-chan, il lui a demandé d'appelé un médecin, de quitter sa maison et d'y revenir quand il saura faire quelque chose d'utile.

Donc cela faisait trois semaines que Yuki était alité, à maudire la maladresse de son amant car par sa faute son frère, sa soeur et Seguchi étaient venu le voir TOUS LES JOURS pour lui faire à manger, lui faire faire un promenade «en famille» et d'autres trucs complètement niais et débile.

Mais aussi une chose, dont il ne savait pas si il devait remercier ou maudire encore une fois son amant.

Tous les matins à 8h30, une belle infirmière venait lui faire un piqûre, même si l'écrivain n'aimait pas cela, il appréciait, en revanche, la vue qu'elle offrait.

Elle était élancé, mince, sans être filiforme, de longs cheveux noir, qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos, bouclés, un beau visage fin et des yeux noisette. En gros, pour Eiri, cette femme était une invitation à l'infidélité.

Aujourd'hui était un peu différent, la belle infirmière ne passa pas le matin mais en fin d'après-midi vers 18h00.

Elle entra comme à son habitude, sans frapper, déposa son sac, l'ouvrit et fit profité de la vue de son décolté au célèbre écrivain, en lui faisant sa piqûre dans le ventre.

Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mots. L'infirmière rangea ses affaires, tout en faisant profité à l'illustre écrivain (nda: je sais j'en fais trop) de ses longues jambes et de sa mini jupe.

Elle se leva, lui dit au revoir, mais avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de la chambre, Eiri l'interpella, d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa pensée:

- Laisse ton numéro sur le frigo, au cas où j'aurais besoin d'autres... mmm soins.

- Ok beau blond, à bientôt alors, dit-elle en fermant la porte, non sans faire un dernier clin d'oeil à son ancien patient.

L'écrivain sourit puis s'allongea en attendant que la faim le fasse se lever et il s'endormit.

Une heure plus tard, sa faim et une douce odeur de fraise le réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma, à cause de l'éblouissante lumière, il se mit en position semi-assise, le dos contre le montant du lit et ouvrit les yeux, plus doucement, pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Quand sa vue devint claire, il remarqua le gâteau à la fraise posé sur la chaise où se trouvait l'infirmière, un peu plus tôt au moment où il allait se saisir d'une des fraises, la porte s'ouvrit sur:

- Shuichi?

Eh oui le petit Shu-chan était revenu après trois semaines de tournée, dans tout le Japon, il est revenu mais pas comme il est partit.

POV Eiri

C'est quoi cette tenu, d'abord il me sort l'écolière (nda: coucou a Shizuka Kurai) et maintenant CA et le pire c'est que ça lui va vachement bien, il est trop sexy comme ça, en plus il a mit des bas blanc qui vont avec sa mini robe d'infirmière, qui lui arrive juste en dessous de ses jolies petites fesses et qui le moule super bien.

Calme toi Eiri, ne lui saute pas dessus tout de suite.

Fin POV Eiri

- Yuki, commença Shu-chan la tête basse, je... je voulait m'excuser, car c'est à cause de moi que t'en est là. Et je... mais il ne put finir sa phrase, en voyant, une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son amant, réagir à sa tenu.

La jeune infirmière à la chevelure rose s'approcha, d'un pat félin vers le bas du lit, monta dessus, avança, vers Eiri, à quatre pattes et s'assit à califourchon, sur la bosse qui déformait le drap.

Le chanteur caressa le torse de l'écrivain du bout des doigts, faisant parcourir, ainsi, un frisson de plaisir dans le corps de son amant.

Il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres et sa langue, Eiri n'y tenant plus, prit le visage de son baka et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la frustration de ces trois dernière semaine passa dans ce baiser fougueux.

Shuichi arrêta le baisé à cause du manque d'air, mit sa main sur le sexe de son amant, à travers le drap, et le flatta.

Eiri était dans sa bulle d'extase, son masque froid et impassible avait exploser sous les caresses de son Shu-chan.

Elle éclata lorsque le chanteur retira sa main afin d'enlever le drap et les vêtements de son écrivain, tout en le regardant d'un air coquin, ce qui enflamma un peu plus Eiri, si c'était possible.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose se pencha sur le sexe tendu, le regard rivé sur son compagnon, donna quelques coups de langue, faisant gémir son amant de plaisir, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Shuichi suça tantôt rapidement tantôt lentement, afin de rendre son amant fou, ce qu'il réussissait à merveille, à en croire les gémissement et cris de plaisir de ce dernier.

Mais, l'écrivain revint sur Terre lorsque son baka s'arrêta, pour le regarder avec des yeux de shu-chan à qui on aurait refuser de donner une boîte de pokki XXL, s'en fut trop pour notre Eiri.

Il se jeta sur l'infirmière, pour lui enlever son boxer blanc (nda: c'est pas parce qu'il porte un cosplay d'infirmière qu'il va mettre une petite culotte), il commença, avec sa main, des va et vient, lent, sur le sexe tendu de son Shu-chan et le prépara à le recevoir en même temps.

- Oui, Yuki,... c'est trop... prend-moi tout de suite avant que...

Eiri retira ses doigts, positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son amant et y entra doucement, lorsqu'il fut sûr que son amant n'avait plus mal, il fit quelque allées et venues de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profonde.

- OUI ... EIRI ... ... PLUS ... ... AAAAAHHH

- Shui...chi

Ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps, puis s'affalèrent, sur le lit, essoufflés.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose se blottit contre son amant.

- Shuichi, c'est quoi ce déguisement?

- C'est ton frère qui m'a dit que y avait une infirmière super jolie qui venait te voir tout les jours pour tes piqûres, quand je suis rentré de ma tournée, il m'a emmené dans son appart', y avait Sakuma-san qui était là avec le cosplay et ils m'ont déposé ici, tout à l'heure.

Eiri tourna la tête vers son amant et derrière, il vit le gâteau, le prit avec les fourchette qui l'accompagnait et ils commencèrent à le manger.

S'arrêtant, soudainement, de manger, Shuichi se baissa pour chercher quelque chose sous la chaise, où se trouvait le gâteau un peu avant, donnant, ainsi, à son amant une vue excellente sur ses fesses nues et surtout sur son intimité.

Le chanteur se releva avec dans sa main une boite de velours noir, qu'il tendit à son amant.

- C'est quoi? demanda celui-ci, tout en prenant le boîte.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, répondit la belle infirmière, en souriant.

Yuki ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit une superbe gourmette, mais le plus frappant était le nom inscrit dessus car ce n'était pas celui de l'écrivain mais celui de son baka.

Il le regarda un sourcil levé, le chanteur lui montra sa propre gourmette où était gravé son prénom.

Après avoir mit sa gourmette, sous le regard suppliant du dévoreur professionnel de pokki, il remarqua enfin le petit mot qui était dans l'écrin, le prit, lut, se leva pour courir dans le salon, arracha le téléphone de son socle.

De là où il était Suichi put entendre la douce et calme voix de son écrivain murmurer:

- TATSUYA SALE PETIT TROU DU C.. J'VAIS TE LE FAIRE BOUFFER TON GÂTEAU DU PARDON ET PAS PAR LE BON TROU. T'AVISE PAS DE FOUTRE LES PIEDS CHEZ MOI OU MÊME PERE NE TE RECONAITRA PAS.

Le jeune homme intrigué par ce soudain excès de colère de son Yuki, lut le petit mot.

_Aniki_

_Je vais aller droit au but, c'est moi qui ai prévenu Mika et Segushi de ton état de santé, s'ils ne l'avaient pas sus, ils ne seraient pas venus te voir._

_Je sais qu'à ce moment tu es en train de t'énerver._

_Donc pour calmer ta colère je t'offre le ravissant petit cosplay que porte ton amour(je lui ai même conseillé d'être entreprenant avec toi)._

_Et je t'offre, en plus, ce magnifique gâteau du pardon, je l'ai fait avec tout mon amour._

_À très bientôt, Tetsuya, ton otouto préféré._

Shuichi pensa à ce moment que l'amant de Sakuma-san était vraiment débile.

Il alla rejoindre son amant pour le calmer en lui faisant tout plein de câlin et de bisous.

**FIN**

Voili ma première fic de Gravitation jespère qu'elle vous plaira

Bisous, peut-être à bientôt

Review please


End file.
